


Fire Dragon Izuku

by Vash2o



Category: Fairy Tail, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angry Bakugou Katsuki, BAMF Midoriya Izuku, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Bakugou Katsuki is a Good Friend, Confident Midoriya Izuku, M/M, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Have One for All Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, My First AO3 Post, at least during this story, eventually, not really a quirk but close enough
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 20:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17148752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vash2o/pseuds/Vash2o
Summary: I always thought that Natsu's Fire Dragon Slayer Magic would fit pretty well into the BNHA universe, so this is the story of how Izuku Midoriya would wield Dragon Slayer Magic not to save people from dragons, but to protect them from villains. Izuku was not born in Musutafu Japan during the time of quirks, but after some magical mishap finds himself in a new world so different from his original one.No prior knowledge of Fairy Tail is necessary to read this.





	Fire Dragon Izuku

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfic I have ever written, and the first thing I have written in a long while. Over the past several months I have really gotten into BNHA, and have had several plot bunnies running around my brain. I decided to write this one first, it was supposed to be really light and crackish in my head, and then I started writing it and it turned out serious. I have no clue how that happened, but oh well. I left the relationship tag open for the moment, I really had not planned on doing a relationship for this series, but so far this fic has kind of ran away from me so it might happen but will not be a big point. Updates will be whenever I find time to write, I hope you guys enjoy and any criticism is helpful. Still learning how to use this website so some of the indents are screwed up, I will get it figured out more for the next chapter.
> 
> I do not own Fairy Tail, or BNHA

            Inko was just leaving the hospital from her 12 hour nursing shift into the cold dark winter night of Mustafu, walking down the sidewalks illuminated by the dimly lit street lamps. Walking home quickly and gripping her purse tight to avoid a confrontation from any unsavory characters that is out at this late hour. She is walking past the local convenience store not to far from her and her husband’s apartment when she hears a noise coming from the back of the alley way just ahead of her. She immediately digs into her purse with her right hand and grabs for her Taser and wraps her hand around it while keeping it hidden in her purse so she can catch any attacker by surprise. While Mustafu is a safe area, Inko is an emergency room nurse and knows that its never a bad idea to take precautions at this time of night especially with the increase in mugging victims coming into the hospital as of late. Getting closer to the entrance of the alley way she hears the noise a little better now and grows concerned immediately, because it sounds like a crying child. She comes up to the entrance of the alley and she can now clearly hear the sounds a child makes when they are terrified. Her first thought is to immediately run towards the sounds of the crying child down the alleyway, but just before she runs down into the dark alley a thought crosses her mind.

 

‘What if this just a trap setup by muggers to lure a victim to a dark secluded area to be taken advantage of?’

 

The sound of the crying child seems to be getting louder with mixed in hiccups and the occasional garbled undecipherable word drifting down the alleyway towards her. Against her better judgment Inko slowly makes her way into the dark alley that was only illuminated by the moonlight while keeping a firm grip on the Taser in her purse. A lot of people would of just kept walking past the dark alleyway in hopes that someone else would deal with the noise or worry about something bad happening to them if they investigated what the source of the noise was. Inko was not these people whether it was her maternal instinct to help a crying child in need, her background as a nurse and needing to help the injured, or her just showing her heroic spirit and needing to protect the weak; whatever her reason she heard a child in pain and couldn’t let this go unnoticed even if it was a trap.

 

Preceding farther down into the alley way the noises had gotten louder and louder and pretty soon she could pinpoint the source of the noise. The whimpers seem to be coming from behind the large dumpster in front of her. Slowly she proceeds to the dumpster to not alert any would be attackers or scare off the terrified child whichever the case may be. Almost crawling she reaches the dumpster and takes a deep breath to calm her nerves and grips the Taser in her purse even tighter. Slowly she peers behind the dumpster and that’s when she sees the source of the noise. Instantly her hand releases the Taser in her purse and she slowly moves forward while trying to be as silent as possible to not scare the poor terrified child off. The child is sitting on the ground with his back against the brick wall with his legs pulled up to his chest and his head buried in his knees trying to be as small as possible. The child to Inko looked to be about the same size and age as her best friend Mitsuki’s son, but it was hard to tell with how dimly lit the alley was.

 

“Honey it will be alright I will help you, I am a nurse it is my job to help those in need. Can you look up at me and take a deep breath with me?” Inko said while kneeling down in front of the young child trying to calm them down from their hysterical crying.

 

The child immediately looked up terrified and Inko could see that they were trying to decide on whether they should run in between the hiccups and violent tremors from sobbing. The child looked up at Inko and straight into her eyes and she noticed that it was a young boy with very messy dark hair almost black in the dim light provided by the moon. The first thing she noticed was his tear soaked eyes, they were an emerald green and even in the dark moonlight they almost glowed. The most intriguing part about his eyes was not the sparkling emerald green color but his pupils, unlike the normal circle shaped pupil that most people have, the boy had vertical slit pupils like that of a cat. The boy tensed while looking at Inko but did not get up and run away.

 

“Shhh shhh it will be okay I wont hurt you I just want to help you” Inko said while lightly rubbing her palm on the young boys arm and smiling as brightly as she could towards him.

 

            Inko just stayed kneeling in front of the young boy whispering to him and softly rubbing his arm to try and get his breathing under control from the crying spell. After repeating this process for ten minutes the young boys breathing was much calmer and he didn’t look as terrified but still was hiccupping between the occasional breath.

 

“My name is Inko Midoriya, can you tell me what your name is honey?” Inko asked quietly sitting in front of the young boy while still rubbing his arm in a quiet and gentle voice.

 

“I-Izu-Izuku” the boy stuttered out trying to hold back his tears and the hiccups.

 

“Izuku can you tell me what is wrong so that I can help you or find someone to help you?”

 

The boy looked at Inko for a good moment while trying to move his mouth trying to get the words to come out and closing his eyes tightly to try and hold back the tears that didn’t seem to want to quit coming out after a little bit he was finally able to squeak a reply out.

 

“I-I-I am n-not sure, I w-went to sleep with my daddy and Natsu and then woke up here. I just want them back and this place is really scary it’s all rocky, dark and scary” He mumbled out while fighting off the hiccups and what appeared to be smoke coming from his mouth in between words.

 

“Well I know just the person to help you find them, he is a police officer and it is his job to help children find their parents when they get lost. Would you want to come back to my house to wait for him to help you? I can call him and he will be right over immediately. I can also get you some food while we wait for him dear.”

 

Izuku looked up at Inko questioningly trying to judge her the best a young boy could judge someone. After looking at her for a few minutes he nodded his head. Inko slowly rose up off the ground to not scare the boy and held a hand out for him to try and help him stand up and lead him back to her house. Izuku stood up on wobbly legs but after regaining his footing they headed off out of the alleyway and towards Inko’s apartment. Once under the streetlight Inko could see that Izuku’s dark hair was dark green almost the same shade as her own shoulder length hair. He also had small freckles on his cheeks, which was not a common feature for people around there, but the thing that stood out the most about the boy to her was not his personal appearance but rather his clothing. He had a red button up shirt on that almost went down to his knees that seemed to be made out of a very thick old-fashioned material that had been hand sewn, brown pants that stopped in the middle of his knees that appeared to be made out of deer skin or another animal, very old fashioned Japanese wooden sandals, and the most bizarre article of clothing he was wearing had to be his scarf. It was white and black and looked to be a cotton/ polyester like material, but the more Inko looked at the scarf something seemed really odd about it, the scarf was almost shining under the bright street light and seemed to have a faint snake skin pattern running all over the material, whatever it was made out of she noticed Izuku didn’t mind and had it wrapped up tight around his face and gripping the loose material with his free hand while they walked back to the apartment. Inko also noticed that for how cold the night was the boy seemed extremely warm and she immediately worried that he might have a fever.

 

Once they reached the apartment building Inko noticed Izuku looking around at everything with a face of awe and amazement trying to take in his surrounding and the city around him. Inko gripped his hand a little tighter and led them to the second floor of the apartment building to her home. She led little Izuku to the kitchen and pulled a chair out from under the table and set him down on it. After rubbing his back and assuring him that he would be okay he finally released Inko’s hand from his vice like grip so she could find him some food. She noticed Izuku looked like he was in a state of shock trying to take in his surrounding and make sense of everything going on around on him. She could tell that everything seemed bizzare and out of place to him.

 

“Izuku I will be right here with you until my police friend shows up to help you out, I am just going to warm up some food for you, is that okay?” Inko said with a worried expression on her face.

 

Izuku nodded his head and Inko proceeded to pull out any thing from her fridge she could find to feed the poor boy, if she couldn’t fix his problem she could at least feed him the best she could to help take his mind off of the problems. She pulled out some rice balls she made that morning for her supper, some eggs and some fresh fish she could heat up for him. While it was a strange meal it was at least a nutritious meal she thought to herself. She also put a pot on the stove for some nice warm tea. She sat the rice balls down in front of Izuku.

 

“Here you go dear these are rice balls I made earlier today go ahead and eat these while I cook you a warm meal.”

 

Izuku looked questioningly at the plate in front of him and Inko realized he might not be familiar with rice balls or scared to eat food from a stranger. So she grabbed one off the plate making sure he was watching her and took a large bite out of it to make sure Izuku realized that they were safe to eat. After watching her eat one Izuku hesitantly grabbed one off the plate and took a small bite out of it, which immediately resulted in a small smile forming on his face and shoving the rest of it in his mouth and while grabbing another from the plate. Inko noticed between bites that Izuku had very long pronounced and sharp canine teeth like that of a predatory animal. She thought about all the weird features the boy had such as his eyes and his teeth and wondered if it was part of his quirk, but those questions could be answered later.

 

“Ok dear you work on eating this plate and ill make you some more food while I call my friend the police officer.”

 

Inko returned to the stove and started mixing ingredients in to the pan while pulling out her phone and pressing the contact button of her friend, Detective Naomasa Tsukachi. She met the Detective several years back from her employment at the hospital, he would come in often to the emergency room to take statements from patients that were victims of crimes. Over the years they became friends, Inko and her husband Hisashi had often invited him over from time to time for dinner, mostly because she kept telling him that he could not survive off of microwave convenience store food and cheap coffee. She sent the call out and immediately heard the usual tired voice of the Detective answer on the other end of the call.

 

            “Inko is everything all right, did something happen at the hospital?” Detective Tsukauchi asked with worry in his voice.

 

            “No no nothing bad exactly happened Naomasa, I was walking home from my shift ealier tonight and came across a terrified young boy lost on the street and wondered if you could maybe help him find his parents or put out a missing persons report? He is currently sitting at my table eating and I am cooking him some more food, I am trying to keep him as calm and relaxed as possible because he seems pretty terrified about the whole ordeal. Could you swing by as soon as possible?” She said as quietly as possible to not scare Izuku who was sitting just across the room from her.

 

            “Yea I will be over in ten minutes I was just on that side of town anyway heading back to the station. I will swing by and see what we can do Inko.” The Detective said ending the call, never exactly one for small talk to Inko’s displeasure.

 

Inko finished cooking the eggs and fish for Izuku and set down at the table with the food and tea for the both of them. He looked at it with almost stars in his eyes and proceeded to stutter out several thank you’s while picking up the food and eating it with his bare hands. This surprised Inko because most children his age knew how to use utensils to eat with. As she was about to ask little Izuku about it she heard a knock at the door and immediately watched Izuku freeze up mid bite and try to make himself smaller in his seat.

 

“It’s okay Izuku its just my friend the police officer that’s going to help find your family for you. Will you be okay here while I go let him into the house.”

 

“Yes” Izuku said while carefully nodding his head

 

“Good good, just keep enjoying the food I will be right back ok.”

 

Inko then proceeded to the front door of her apartment where she opened it to find the young Detective in his signature brown trench coat and brown fedora hat looking like he fell out of noir crime drama. Inko noted as usual the detective had large bags under his eyes from probably working a double or triple shift trying to close a case, and a large cup of coffee in his hand and his black brief case in his other.

 

“Naomasa what have I told you about not getting enough sleep, those bags under your eyes are big enough to carry groceries with.”

 

“I know, I know Inko, it has been an eventful week and trying to get caught up with everything has left few hours to rest, but first what can you tell me about this situation before we begin.” The detective said while hanging his head in shame at Inko’s motherly criticism.

 

“Well like we were discussing on the phone I found the boy a around an hour ago in the alley way by the convenience store just down the street, his name is Izuku and I am not sure if that is his first or last name as that was the only name he gave me and has not said much else mostly one word answers at best. He doesn’t appear to have any signs of physical abuse from what I could tell, he mostly just seems terribly shaken up from being separated from his family. He said that he remembers going to sleep with them and then waking up here. He does not appear to be familiar with our area and seemed to be easily distracted by his surroundings on our walk here like he has not experienced much of the outside world. My best guess would be that he is around six years old based on his height and weight in comparison to children I see at the hospital. His clothing also seems to be out of place almost like it is from another time period. That is about all I can gather from this situation so far Naomasa”. Inko said this rattling it off in a firm voice that was her nurse tone she used when giving information to the doctors she worked with to decide upon treatment options.

 

“Well that helps a lot Inko and is a very good start, much better than most information we receive during testimony. Shall we proceed in and see if we can get Izuku to help fill in some of the blanks?” Naomasa said while scratching the stubble on his chin

 

“Yes, but please be cautious and take things slow, Izuku has calmed down quite a bit from when I found him, but from treating terrified children at the hospital they can very easily get worked up again.”

 

“Yes, yes I will and this is sadly not my first missing child case.”

 

“Okay, well go have a seat in the living room I will grab little Izuku and give him a pep talk.”

 

Inko walked back to kitchen and found Izuku where she left him almost licking his plate clean, and looking much calmer and more relaxed than he had when she found him a few hours earlier. ‘A warm meal always has a way to comfort people even in the worst of times’ Inko thought to herself. She slowly walked up beside him making sure he noticed her presence and slowly wrapped her arm around him to rub his back to try and reassure him and not frighten the young boy before she she spoke.

 

“Izuku, my friend is here in the other room do you want to go talk to him about what happened?” Inko asked very quietly so as not to upset Izuku

 

“Y-yes I guess M-miss Inko” Izuku stuttered out and while still looking at his now empty plate of food.

 

“Good, His name is Tsukauchi Naomasa and he is a very good hearted person that cares a lot about people. He always tries his hardest to help people in whatever way he can. You can trust him, and the more questions you answer for him the easier it will be for him to help you find your family. I know it won’t be easy to answer all of his questions, but does that make sense to you?” Inko said while also thinking about how the Detective cares more about helping other people than even thinking about taking care of himself properly.

 

“I think it does Miss Inko, and thank you for the delicious food I feel a little bit better now.”

 

Inko slowly reached down and grabbed Izuku hand with hers to lead him into the living room. She also made sure to grab the teakettle, and teacups with her quirk so they would follow them to the living room coffee table for them to all have a nice warm glass of tea to help them stay relaxed during the stressful event that lay ahead. When the teakettle and teacups lifted off the table and started following them into the living room floating in the air Izuku’s eyes immediately lit up and a small smile formed on his face while looking at Inko in utter amazement.

 

 

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Detective Tsukauchi Naomasa walked into the Midoriya’s living room and was so happy he stopped for that seventh cup of coffee for the day not long before he received Inko’s phone call. He knew after getting the call that this would be another long night in an exceedingly long chain of them. So far during his shift that has long went into over over time he has been to a homicide crime scene for evidence recovery, a robbery for testimony and to look for any evidence he could find, and has also taken testimony from two victims of a mugging. To say that this shift had been a rough one was an understatement. Now he was about to do something equally difficult as the many other things he had dealt with already that day, try and question a terrified child about his missing family. It was never an easy job to do, because it is a very fine line in trying to get enough useable information from the child to help locate their family and not upsetting them worse in this difficult time for them.

 

Naomasa had been sitting on the lavender blue chair in the corner of the living room for a few minutes when he sees Inko walk into the room with a small green haired boy in hand following closely behind her who is staring amazedly at the tea set floating in the air behind them both. From what Naomasa can already tell is it looks like the boy has been well taken care of by his missing family, no signs of malnourishment, no visible signs of bruises or scars on his arms or visible body, and a healthy skin complexion. It is uncanny to him that the boy’s shade of hair almost matches Inko’s hair just a tad bit darker though, almost like they could be relatives. The next thing he notices is the boys cat like green verdant eyes, it is not a very common mutation even in their super powered world that they live in to have vertically split pupils. He is hoping that between the odd hair color, the freckles adorning the boys face, and his rare eyes that it will be somewhat easy to cross reference the boy with the missing child data base due to his less common features. He watches Inko take a seat on the lavender couch across from him with the small boy pulled tight to her to help reassure him during this process, and the tea set float on past and onto the coffee table between the couch and the chair he is residing on. Inko looks right into his eyes and smiles as a gesture to start.

 

“Hi there little guy, my name is Detective Tsukauchi Naomasa, but please just call me Naomasa, Mrs. Midoriya here told me that you seem to have gotten lost from your family. Could you answer a few questions for me, to help me find them for you?”Naomasa said in the most upbeat friendly voice he could muster for the night.

 

Izuku turned his head towards the detective while holding onto Inko’s arm and nodded his head hesitantly in response

 

“Good, good. Well little guy do you know your name, or any of your family members names?”

 

“M-my n-name is Izuku, my brother’s name is Natsu, and my Daddy’s name is Igneel. I don’t really know what my last name is, because Daddy never told me, but Natsu’s last name was Dragneel.” Izuku managed to get out to the detective.

 

‘This might not be to bad the boy seems calm enough to answer questions and seems to have answers even though the last name discrepancy is peculiar.’ The detective thought, also his quirk had not gone off yet notifying him that the boy was lying about anything yet. The Detective has a very useful quirk or power that lets him know when a person is lying to him when answering his questions. “ Izuku why would your brother have the last name Dragneel but you not have the same last name?”

 

“Daddy adopted me and Natsu, to raise and train. Not to long ago Daddy told me that he took me and Natsu in after our families’ were killed when were both just babies. He also told me that even though me, him, and Natsu were not related by blood it did not mean that we weren’t a family and we couldn’t love each other like family.” Izuku managed to get out starting to tear up while Inko kept rubbing reassuring circles in his back the best she could to help ground him.

 

That is not good, is all the detective could think after learning about Izuku’s original parents dying. He was also thrown off a bit that Izuku did not seem to shaken up about his original family being gone, but maybe sense he was so young when it happened he does not have any memories of them. He shared a concerned look across the room with Inko, who looked just as worried about the hard life that the young boy has already had.

 

“Um, Izuku could you tell me how old you are and maybe give me any descriptions of Natsu and your Daddy that you can?”

 

“I think that I am a little over six years old, Daddy gave me and Natsu each a scarf on our last birthday made from his scales but I can’t remember how long ago that was. Natsu is a little older than me, and he is taller than me. Natsu has black eyes like mine, and pink spiky hair. Natsu is really strong, and he could hear and smell farther than me, but Daddy told me that when I got older that I would be just as strong as Natsu was and be able to do everything he could do. Natsu always got mad that I could read and write better than him, which was funny though. Daddy would send us off to separate corners of the cave when we started to throw books at each other after Natsu had trouble reading a word that I already knew.” Izuku finished with a small laugh.

 

‘This case just went from normal bad, to oh lord I am going to need to buy an expresso machine bad. A scarf made of his dads scales and they lived in a cave, what is this Igneel character a dragon.’ Naomasa thought laughing to himself, but so far everything little Izuku had told him so far had been the truth. ‘Strange living arrangements, but maybe they just called their house a cave and maybe his Dad has a quirk that produces some sort of scales that can be turned into clothing. The scarf the boy is wearing does look awfully strange, soft and shiny like a polyester shirt, but with a faint black and white snake skin pattern to it almost.’ The detective then noticed how strange the whole boys outfit was and how out of place it looked on someone from their time period, it looked to him like clothing someone would have worn five hundred years ago. ‘Those questions can be filed away for later back to the pressing questions.’

 

“Ok Izuku could you go ahead and describe your Dad, Igneel for me also. Such as his size, age, or anything notable about his appearance.”

 

“Um well Daddy was a Fire Dragon, and he was the strongest of all the dragons. He was about as tall as the trees in the forest that we lived in, with a really long tail. He had red and purple scales all over his body besides his belly which was white. His wings were as big as a tree that had fallen over and he could fly so high up into the air with them really really fast. He could also breath fire, and he was always really warm so me and Natsu always slept curled up together under his wing.”

 

Naomasa about dropped his notepad and pen and ran as fast as he could out of the apartment, not because he had a long tiring day, but because the child was not lying. If the child was not lying that meant that he was raised in a cave, by an actual fire-breathing dragon. There is no possible way, but the child is not lying, but how can a fifty-foot tall dragon exist it is not possible. Naomasa looked over to Inko who looked at the child with as much disbelief as he did. He shook his head letting her know that the child was telling the truth while little Izuku was holding his arms out emulating how the dragon flew.

 

“U-umm, Izuku why were you raised by a dragon?” Naomasa asked terrified that sentence just came out of his mouth.

 

“Oh, Daddy was teaching me and Natsu Fire Dragon Slayer Magic, to help protect the world from all the bad dragons that were out there wanting to hurt everyone.”

 

“And is Fire Dragon Slayer Magic a type of quirk? Is that why Igneel was a dragon, his quirk turned him into one?” Asked the very very confused Detective who was hoping for a simple answer to his many questions that were beginning to form.

 

“What is a quirk Mr. Naomasa, and Daddy was always a dragon?” Izuku asked looking confused and shifting his glance between the two adults trying to figure out what this strange word means, before Inko decided to speak up.

 

“Izuku, dear a quirk is an ability that not all people have. For instance you saw me earlier using mine to float the tea set into the room. I did that using my quirk, which allows me to move small objects around using just my mind like this. Inko said while floating a teacup off the table into her hand. “Do you know if you have a quirk dear or some sort of special power?”

 

Izuku got really excited watching Inko float the teacup with her mind and very quickly responded to the two confused adults listening to his story. “Oh Daddy didn’t call that a quirk he called it magic, and that is what he was teaching us. I am not sure if it is a quirk, but he taught me and Natsu all kinds of Fire Dragon Slayer Magic, but told us that even though we know the basics we need to continuously train to get stronger so that we can learn to better use it.”

 

Detective Naomasa now believing that he fell asleep driving his police cruiser and crashed into a building causing this whole night to be a giant delusion asked. “Izuku what exactly does Fire Dragon Slayer Magic let you and Natsu do?”

 

Izuku got the biggest smile on his face that they had seen from the boy as he raised his left hand and opened it wide. “This” he said, as his whole hand lit up in red, pink and green flames, to the terrified dismay of Inko and Naomasa before settling down into a color shifting small ball of flames. “It lets me do anything a fire dragon can do of course.” Izuku then let the small color changing fireball in his hand slowly start circling his wrist before it went back to his palm and then settled on jumping between his finger tips.

 

“Dear, um please be careful and try not to catch anything on fire, and your brother could do the same stuff as you with the fire?” The exasperated Inko said to Izuku, worried that he would drop the fireball and catch the couch on fire.

 

“Yep, Natsu could make really large flames and blow much bigger flames than me, but he was always jealous because I could change the colors of my fire.” Izuku said as the fire bouncing around his hand changed to a bright pink color then quickly went out like it had never been there.

 

            Questioning for Izuku went pretty smoothly after that just a few questions about if he knew his family’s address, to which they soon realized that forest caves don’t have addresses after explaining what an address was to the boy. Then a mouth swab for dna testing to which Inko and Naomasa were both confused as to why the cotton swab was covered in soot after it left Izuku’s mouth. Naomasa was desperately trying to figure the entire ordeal out in his head, it was almost like the boy was from a completely different world. It was like he was dropped straight out of a fairy tail into the middle of Musutafu, Japan. The more he thought about any of this the less sense any of it made to him, and the boy hadn’t lied about any of it and there was even evidence backing up a lot of what he was saying. The scarf definitely appeared to be made out of some type of weird lizard like material, his clothing looked medieval and handmade, and he proved he knew Fire Dragon Slayer Magic. That had to be a quirk though, because there was no other explanation for it, but how could two people be taught the same quirk if they are not related by blood. Further on that matter you cannot just be taught a quirk you have to be born with it. Naomasa was passed needing his own espresso machine and now onto needing his own coffee shop that also served alcohol with their coffee.

 

            “One final question Izuku, what is the last thing you remember before ending up here?”

 

            “Me and Natsu had just finished eating the food that Daddy cooked for us, he told us how proud of us that he was and how much he loved the both of us. We then all curled up together and went to sleep. The next thing I remember is waking up in that dark place by all the stone buildings and loud metal animals people were riding in. Then shortly after Miss Inko found me.” Izuku said while starting to tear back up at the end of his story.

 

            Inko swiftly wrapped a blanket around Izuku on the couch and consoled him until he calmed back down. “Dear I am going to have a word with Naomasa in the other room for a minute will you be okay until I get back, drink as much tea as you would like until I get back.” To which Izuku just shook his head as a reply starting to look worn out from the rough day.

 

           

________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

           

            Inko walking behind Naomasa into the hallway by the front door had so many questions rambling around her brain and she knew that Naomasa was experiencing the same thing. The problem was she didn’t even know where to begin, she felt like in the last several hours since she had left work her world was being shaken by a ground shattering earth quake and didn’t even know why.

 

            “Naomasa um was that…….” Inko started off quietly trying to grasp the correct wording for her many burning questions, but not able to fully grasp what she was trying to ask. “Was everything Izuku said true?” She turned to look at the detective who was wearing a puzzled look on his face as he was still trying to piece everything together. They had both seen and heard things that were out of the norm even for a society that thought super heroes were normal, but Izuku’s story was more like something out of a fantasy novel rather than a comic book.

 

            “Everything he said was not a lie, it could be true or it could have another explanation for it that makes him believe that it is true while not being a lie. While I would normally say in a similar situation that it was the child’s brain rationalizing trauma into something else, but in Izuku’s case I am not so sure that is what is going on with him. The reason I say this is there is evidence to back up his claims, evidence that I can’t quite explain yet.”

 

            Inko still wanted to ask Naomasa so many more questions about Izuku’s story of how he came to be there, but knew he had no more answers than she had. Her brain then turned to the next burning topic she was terrified to bring up to Naomasa, because she hated what it could mean for that poor little terrified child sitting in her home. Inko had wanted many things from life, she wanted to help people, she wanted other’s around herself to be happy, and she had always wanted to be a mother.

 

            “Do you think you will be able to find his family?” Inko asked the detective quietly already knowing the answer in the back of her head, but still needing to hear it put into words to confirm her own worries.

 

            “Normally I would say the chances are good with what he gave us, he provided a lot of good information, such as his family’s names, very accurate descriptions, a dna sample, and his family’s quirks. That being said we are normally not looking for a dragon living in an undisclosed forest. I just don’t know Inko I really wish I could say that I will have him reunited with his family by the end of the week but I really don’t think that will be the case here, and I am really sorry for saying that. I am going to personally pass this information and case off to the missing persons unit and ask to be kept in the loop, but sadly after that we will just have to wait and see what they can dig up. I know that is not what you want to hear, but that is all we can do now.”

 

            Inko wanted to argue and say that he needed to do more, go looking himself, and not have a negative outlook on the outcome of finding the child’s family. She knew though that the detective standing in front of her was very capable at his job and was not one to give people false hope. She knew that he would do everything he could, but that didn’t mean that it would lead to the outcome that she wanted. With her thoughts all over the place, she came to the next question in her mind one that had been burning since the detective started questioning the mysterious green haired boy. One that made her angry with herself for thinking about, because the answer could bring her a sense of happiness and fill a void in her life that she had not been able to fill herself, but it came at the expense of a child’s happiness and family.

 

            “What will happen to him, what will happen to Izuku now Naomasa? Where will he go with no family to call his own anymore while people search for his them”

 

            “Foster care Inko, it is the only thing we can do with him until we find his family, and I really hate to say this, but he really needs to come with me tonight. I know you would bring him to the station tomorrow, but that could get us both in trouble with the legal system. I know I sound like a monster saying that but it is just the way the system works, and without being a registered foster family I cannot leave him here. I trust you and know that you could never do anything wrong to a human being, but I am sorry.” The detective said while trying to show a strong face to reinforce his point but as the words came out of his mouth he kept looking more and more saddened by the terrified look on the woman in front of him. He wanted to console her and tell her that the boy would be fine, but he knew Inko was a worrier and that her anxiety was ten fold when it came to the well being of children, and that there wasn’t much he could say to appease her at this point. He knew this from the way she dealt with the children that came into the Emergency Room from villain attacks that she had to care for and he had to question about what happened to them.

 

            Inko looked into the detective’s eyes looking far more determined than she had when they entered the hallway, and took a breath trying to calm herself. A look blooming on her face that the detective had rarely seen, it was a look that made him want to back up and ask for forgiveness. Inko was an extremely kind soul, but when filled with determination to achieve something the look and aura that radiated off of her would send a shiver down All Might’s back. “What if I had another idea Naomasa? Hisashi and I have tried for several years now to have children but we ummm well can’t.

 

            “Inko I am sorry, but I can’t just give the child to you that is not how any of this works. Maybe aft---”

 

            “Naomasa, I wasn’t finished.” Inko said in a voice that made the detective recoil worse than some of the voices he had heard from the villains he apprehended over the years. “Now as I was saying Hisashi and I cannot have children so about a year ago we started the application process for being a foster family. We cannot have our own children, but we still wanted to help others. We don’t have a large house, and neither of us makes extravagant wages, but we knew we could foster a child or two, and maybe even someday adopt. We got our approval a few months ago and were getting ready to open our home to a foster child, but he had a reassignment for work that has left him traveling more often these past few months. So we decided to postpone taking in a child, but what I am getting at is that we are a registered foster family. I can even show you the paper work that proves everything. So I can watch and care for Izuku till you find his family”

 

            The detective wanted to argue because this was probably not the most correct course of action, but he knew he could make everything work with this new piece of information. He was also tired and ready for the day to be over with and just ready to get home and crawl into his bed until he absolutely had to leave for his next shift or the world ended whichever came first. “Fine, I will leave him here for the night, but I will be back tomorrow with paper work that will need to be filled out and I also need to make sure that Izuku is okay with staying here, and not wanting to be moved to another foster family. I’ll see you tomorrow Inko.”

 

            “Goodnight Naomasa, and please try and actually get a descent amount of sleep.” Inko said watching the detective leave and the door close. Inko turned and slumped against the door burying her face in her hands, wondering what she was even doing. She was exhausted from working a twelve-hour shift and then trying to console a lost child for the last several hours. She was terrified, she was exhausted, but yet she was happy because she was getting to help a child. It was not her child she was helping, but she did not care. She would care for Izuku as long as she could, because for some reason there was a voice inside her head telling her that this was all meant to happen and that he needed her.

 

            After a few minutes of Inko going over everything in her head trying to calm herself, she knew she had several things she needed to do before she herself could rest. She made her way back into the living room where she had left the little green haired boy to find him sprawled out on the couch, passed out from the long day that he had went through. She gently tucked a pillow under his head and covered him with a blanket as to not wake him. She then made her way into her bedroom to take care of a few phone calls. She first called the hospital that she worked at, and told them that she needed to use a few of her untouched vacation days for some family business. The next phone call she knew would be a little more awkward and she hoped her husband would understand why she made this decision without talking to him about it. After nervously dialing the number and listening to the phone ring a few times she heard someone pickup.

 

            “Hisashi, honey I have some news.”

 

           

 


End file.
